Everyday I Fall A Little More For You
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: A Lea Michele/Cory Monteith One shot. RIP Cory Monteith.


Everyday I Fall A Little More For You.

RIP Cory Monteith! 3 I wanted to give him and Lea a happy ending somewhere even if it's in a fan fiction. I will never forget the impact he had on me and the rest of the Gleek family. He was truly an amazing man and was taken too young. So this is me giving Monchele a happy ending /3

Chapter 1-

Cory hated leaving his family behind. He had been in Vancouver visiting them but now it was time to return to LA and see Lea. They had been apart for a while. She had been on holiday in Mexico with her girlfriends whilst he had visited his family now it was time for some much needed couple time before they returned to work on season 5 of Glee. Season 5? He couldn't believe it had been that many seasons already. 4 years of hard work had paid off. He was living the dream and met the love of his life. He and Lea were going to be married soon then have children. He knew she was going to be an amazing mother.

Cory bid a tearful goodbye to his own mother at the airport.

"I'll be back before you know it, Mom" He told her, smiling widely, kissing her cheek

"Okay, sweetheart. I hope you can bring Lea next time" She replied, beaming at him.

"Yes so do I. She loves coming here" He said, hugging his mother.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that? You have been so strong these past few months" She told him, tenderly touching his cheek. He smiled and nodded, hugging her again before leaving to board his flight.

•••

Lea landed in LA, excited to see Cory again. She had enjoyed her girls holiday but she just wanted to see him again. He had texted her telling her he had boarded his flight and he loved her. She smiled at this, putting her phone down and got her laptop. She logged into Skype, to see her friend, Jonathan Groff, who once played her love interest, was online. She smiled and connected a call to him.

"Hello you, it's been a while!" She exclaimed, smiling but then saw Jonathan wasn't being his usual happy self.

"Jonathan, what's wrong?"

"Me and Zachary broke up" He sighed, looking down. She gasped, shocked at this. She always thought he and Zachary were it for life, like her and Cory.

"Oh, no, babe. I'm sorry to hear that. You know I'm here for you always and you know Cory will be too" She replied, smiling, weakly.

"Thanks, Lea. I don't know what I would do without you. Anyway, I need to ask you something. Something I read online" He told her, changing the subject.

"Go on. You know not to believe what's online, Jon" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Melissa and Blake. Are they engaged?" Jonathan asked, smiling.

"Ah, I did hear something on the grapevine but I'm not sure. I'm waiting to hear it confirmed from them" Lea replied, smiling too.

"Okay. I think they make a nice couple. They balance each other out but on screen, I'm all about Jarley of course!" He replied, laughing.

"Good boy! They are too cute. Both couples. Anyways I need to go, Cory is back soon and I want to get the house ready for him. Speak soon, love you" She told him.

"Okay, love you too. We will need to meet up soon before you go back on set" He replied. She nodded before shutting her laptop and stood up, starting to prepare the house ready for Cory's return.

•••

Lea was changing after a shower, before applying a little make up when her PA walked in.

"Cory's downstairs" She told Lea, smiling.

"Oh my god, why didn't anyone tell me?!" She exclaimed, applying some lipgloss, ruffled her brunette waves, thinking she looked alright and rushed downstairs. She stopped at the top of stairs, seeing him at the bottom. She smiled and when he saw her, he smiled too. She ran down the stairs and jumped into his waiting arms. He picked her up, spinning her around before kissing her.

"I've missed you" She told him as he put her down.

"I've missed you too, baby. You look good. Sun always did agree you with" He replied, kissing her again.

"And so do you! I told you some family time and a catch up with your friends would do you the world of good!" She said, smiling, taking his hand and taking him upstairs.

•••

"Do you want to eat out tonight? I think Jonathan needs us. Him and Zachary broke up" Lea said, as they laid in bed together, having showed each other how much they had missed each other.

"Really? Wasn't expecting that. He's in town then?" Cory replied, shocked at the news of his friends break up.

"I think so yeah. I'll ring him" She told him, taking her phone and dialling Jonathan's number.

"Hey, Lea!"

"Hey, dude. You are on loud speaker. Cory is here too" She replied.

"Alright, man?" Jonathan asked, referring to Cory.

"I'm good, I'm good. Lea told me about you and Zachary. Could you do with a Cory and Lea size distraction tonight?" Cory questioned. Lea smiled at him.

"That would be nice but I don't want to disturb you and Lea's time. I know you guys are spending time together before you go back on set" Jonathan replied. Lea rolled her eyes at this. He should know they will always make time for him.

"We always make time for you. What do you wanna do? Grab some fast food and watch..."

"Funny Girl" Cory and Jonathan finished for her. She scowled at Cory, slapping his arm.

"I'm not that predictable you know!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"Yes you are and that's why I love you" Cory replied, kissing her, gently pushing her into the pillows.

"And that's where I hang up. Text me!" Jonathan proclaimed, hanging up.

•••

"I've been to Taco Bell!" Jonathan proclaimed through the intercom to Lea's house. She laughed, pressing the button to let him in. She had changed into her comfy sweats and Cory's oversized basketball t'shirt. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail, before pushing her bangs in place. She caught her boyfriend staring at her and blushed a little.

"What?" She asked, in a small voice.

"Nothing. You are just so beautiful" He replied, moving to kiss him. She smiled against his lips as the door opened and Jonathan walked in.

"Is that pizza I smell?" He asked, as Cory and Lea walked over to him.

"Yep. We have Taco Bell, pizza and ice cream. We are gonna sit in front of Barbara and gorge ourselves. I think we have earned it" Lea replied, smiling, taking the fast food from her friend, walking into the kitchen to plate up.

•••

"So Lea, can you tell us if Rachel will get Funny Girl?" Jonathan asked, as the credits started to play.

"Even if I did know, Ryan would kill me for telling you" She replied, laughing.

"That's very true. Damn, I can't wait until September. I need to know" Jonathan proclaimed, sighing.

"And no, we don't know about Kurt and Blaine's future yet either" Cory added, smiling.

"Okay, what's Ryan playing at with that ending?! I was staring, shocked, at the screen" Jonathan asked, laughing.

"As much as I would love to sit and talk, I'm tired and I need my handsome boyfriend to take to me bed. Jonathan, you can take the guest room, if you don't want to drive" Lea said, standing up, holding her hand out for Cory who took it standing up.

"Thanks, Lee, I will. See you two lovebirds in the morning" Jonathan replied. Lea nodded before walking out of the living room with Cory.

•••

"I'm really surprised by Jonathan and Zachary to be honest" Cory said, as he and Lea laid in bed.

"Yeah, me too, to be honest, but if it's meant to be, they will work it out" She replied. He nodded, trailing his finger across her nose and cheek.

"I've missed you so much. I don't want to spend any more time apart from you" He replied, skimming his nose across hers. She smiled and sighed with content, cupping his cheeks as he kissed her.

"I need to marry you" He told her, smiling.

"There's a question that needs to go with that, Mr Monteith" She said, laughing.

"I've asked you a million times for you to become Mrs Monteith" He replied, laughing with her.

"I know. But I like hear you saying it" She said, smiling.

"Okay, Lea, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, please?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She giggled and nodded, kissing him again.

"I don't want to spend another day not being your wife" She replied, beaming at him.

"Well here's a crazy idea. How about Vegas? Then we have a family do later?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. She nodded, smiling widely, kissing him, as he sunk her further into the pillows.


End file.
